On the Ship
by Deme.P
Summary: What happens when Lovino is on the Pictonian ship. Human Names used.


A/N: I DON'T OWN HETALIA IN ANY WAY,SHAPE, OR FORM. Enjoy!

The last thing I remember was seeing Rome turned into a fucking white blob by some stupid green flowery light. Then the light hit me and I don't fucking remember what happened.  
I woke up later and found myself in some sort of room filled with other people, some awake some still asleep.  
"Lovi~~~~!" I turned my head to see that stupid tomato bastard waving me down from the other side of our white cell. He came running over to me to help me up. "What are you doing here Lovi~~?"  
"Like hell I know bastard, it's probably that potato munching bastard's fault"  
"Ah so like my Lovi~~ to immediately blame Germany, why don't you like him?"  
"I'm not 'your Lovi~~' stop fucking calling me that you bastard!" No matter how much I yell at him he never stop calling me Lovi~~ (don't tell anyone that I ever said this but I kind of like it, tell and I'll sic my mafia on you)  
_bing bing _"Attention Earthlings we have changed our minds about invading your wonderful planet, we are going to be returning you all to your respective countries."  
"What the hell? Earth was invaded? What happened to that idiot brother of mine?"  
"Feliciano? I'm sure he's fine why don't you ask one of the blob-y people maybe they know what happened to him" somehow while we were talking he managed to slip his arms around my waist. I tore myself from his arms and looked for the 'blob-y people' he was talking about, hopefully that eyebrow bastard's damn hallucinations weren't rubbing off on him. "Perdon, Senor Can you answer a question for me?" he shouted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a person shaped blob "Perdon, could you please tell me what happened to my friend who looks a lot like this one here?" Antonio asked pulling in front of the alien. "Oh he looks like the one master met. The other one taught us that Earth is fun and that faces are important."  
"What happened?" I asked  
"We had assimilated many of the people there on the island..."  
"What did these people look like?" Antonio asked, he seemed kind of worried.  
"There were different kinds of people. there were 8 on the island 4 with yellow hair, 2 with black, 1 with white and one with hair like yours" the alien said pointing at me  
"Great! It sounds like Feliciano was there, meaning that Germany, and Japan where there two. and what color where the eyes of the white haired guy?' Antonio  
"purple" the alien responded  
"Sounds like that Russian bastard"  
"So I'm assuming that it was America, England, France, China, Russia, Germany, and Japan fighting along with Feliciano"  
"Yes that sounds right as each was assimilated the shouted for one another, we were approaching the one that looks like you when he grabbed a marker and gave us all faces. He was the one that changed our minds"  
If I understood this fucking alien right, that idiot brother of mine just saved the whole fucking planet. Great...just Great. I turned away from the alien and ran, I heard Antonio following me "Lovi~~! where are you going?" he shouted. I just kept running away from him I didn't want him to see the tears that were threatening to fall. Stupid f***ing tears, leave me alone! I felt Antonio tackle me to the ground "Lovi~ what's wrong? Aren't you glad that the Earth is safe? Think of all of the tomatoes that have been saved!" He said with a stupid smile plastered on his face. I couldn't look him in the eyes not with these stupid tears still trying to escape. "Lovi~ what's wrong? Tell boss." yet another stupid smile on that stupid face. No I wasn't going to tell him. He lets go of one of my arms and reaches into his pocket. "Lovi~ tell the tomato!"  
"What the hell? why do you have a fucking tomato in your pocket?" I said as I reached out for the juicy red fruit. "I was planning on visiting you earlier so I put one in my pocket for you" "Thanks bastard, now will you get the fuck off of me!"  
"Only if you promise to tell me what's wrong?" I stare at Antonio really thinking if I wanted to open the whole can of worms that came along with these tears. _sigh_ "...fine...I'll tell you, now get off of me!" Antonio slowly releases his hold on me. "You know how I've got my insecurities right?"  
"of course, you always seem to think that people prefer Feliciano over you, and that people always like him better even though I think you're much cuter!" Antonio said pulling me in for a hug. "So you think it helps that my "perfect" little brother, just saved the whole fucking world, single-handedly it sounds, while I couldn't even escape these fucking aliens! I a fucking useless piece of shit that no one fucking cares about"  
"Lovi~~..."  
"Not even you f***ing want me! Don't think I don't know you tried to trade me for Feli! I thought that you were different! I thought mayb...Mmph!" WHAT THE FUCK? Antonio is kissing me! My brain... it... won't work... I can't pull away...I don't want to.  
Antonio slowly pulled away. "Lovi~~ It's true that I tried to trade you but that was before I knew what an amazing person you are. I've seen you trying to help stay animals..."  
"I felt sorry for the little fuckers..."  
"I see how much you care about those around, especially me and Feliciano..."  
"Well he's my brother, even if he is an idiot, he's my brother..."  
"and your reason for caring for me?"  
No not going to say it. nope. not happening. I'm not going to say that I ...love him...  
"Lovi~~ say something..." No not going to give that bastard the satisfaction of knowing I love him.  
"Lovi~~ I Love You, Please say something."  
"...no... I won't say it..."  
"say what Lovi~~?" Where the hell did that stupid smile come from? "why won't you say that you love me?"  
"What? What makes you think that bastard?" I didn't say anything, right?  
"Your face is red like a tomato! That's the only reason I can think of. Say it!"  
"no I won't say it!" It's too embarrassing!  
" what won't you say Lovi~~?"  
"you know very well what I won't say Tomato Bastard!"  
"no I don't, please tell me Lovi~~" stupid Antonio  
"No!"  
"Lovi~~" Antonio whined "pleaseeee"  
"...ti amo bastardo di pomodoro..."  
_bing bing _"Attention Earthlings we are arriving at Spain please get off here if that's where you were taken from"  
"Come on Lovi~~ let's go home!" Antonio shouted as he pulled me to the door  
"Why the hell are we getting out at your place bastard?"

A/N: This is what happens when I'm bored in study hall. Plus they never say what happened to all of the countries like Romano who were assimilated to the Picto's image, and Spain doesn't appear with the Axis/Allies guys I'm assuming he was assimilated and taken prisoner on the Pictoians ship.

Please Review. :D I really want to improve and I can only do that if you review my stories.

Updated: I was recently informed that it may have been hard to read with the censoring, I apologize for that, I was positive that I removed those asterisks before uploading. Hope this is easier to read!


End file.
